The present invention relates to a method for producing a chlorohydrocarbon having conjugated double bonds.
A chlorohydrocarbon having conjugated double bonds can be prepared by chlorinating an alcohol having conjugated double bonds. Use of thionyl chloride or the like which is a common reagent for chlorination, however, accelerates isomerization of conjugated double bonds, leading to a reduction in the purity of an intended product. As another chlorinating method, there is, for example, a method comprising the steps of mesylating the hydroxyl group of an alcohol with methanesulfonyl chloride in the presence of 2,4,6-collidine in an N,N-dimethylformamide solution and then chlorinating the resulting product with lithium chloride (Y. L. Dory et al., 2003, Org. Lett., 5(25), 4799-4802 and C. J. Wallis et al., 1996, Tetrahedron, 52(10), 3631-3658 (1996)). There is also a method comprising a step of chlorinating the hydroxyl group of an alcohol with methanesulfonyl chloride in the presence of triethylamine in a methylene chloride solution (J. M. Brown et al., Synlett., 18, 2823-2826 (2007)).